This invention relates to a snowboard-type of ski system. More specifically, the invention provides a winter recreation device combining the response and control of high performance skis with the freedom and xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the ride on a snowboard.
Snow skiing generally refers to sports making use of separate skis attached by foot bindings to a skier""s feet for the purpose of negotiating snow and/or ice covered terrain. To provide quick response and agility, a typical alpine ski is relatively narrow; and it therefore has a relatively low surface area for its length. The combined surface area of both skis generally keeps the skier from sinking too deeply into powder, thus slowing; and each ski provides two edges for control on ice. However, with both skis independent the skier must, at times, work to maintain control in keeping the skis from crossing, hooking onto each other or the snow, or diverging from a parallel path. Snowboards have entered the winter recreation arena as an alternative to traditional skis. With a wider surface, the skier is not as prone to sink in powder, nor will the skier be challenged to keep two independent skis in unified alignment. However, the width of the board severely reduces the dexterity and mobility that can be enjoyed with traditional skis; and further, the snowboard has only one edgexe2x80x94a significant issue with overall control and turning.
To describe the process of turning, it is practical to first describe the process with regard to a ski. It is also necessary to review the basic parts of a ski. A ski has a bottom, side edges, a tail, and a tip. Typically, the edges of a ski are metal. Further, the tip of the ski is angled up from the plane in which the majority of the ski substantially rests, and the material forming the ski is brought to a narrow point. This upwardly-curved portion of the tip is traditionally referred to as the shovel of the ski. Alpine skis are typically of a cantilever design in that they are thicker in their midsection and taper towards the tail and the tip. The cantilever design allows the skier""s weight to be applied in the thickest part of the ski and then distributed over the entire length of the ski. Such distribution ensures a uniform flex and radius of curvature, as intended by the ski manufacturer.
When weight is equally applied to the ski, the ski will travel in a straight path down the hill. A turn is accomplished by the skier shifting his or her weight to place an increased concentration of weight on the edge of the ski in the direction of the turn, i.e., the skier""s weight is shifted towards the inside of the turn and forward on the ski. Such action is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9crolling over on the edge.xe2x80x9d This shift of weight to the edge of the ski causes the edge of the ski to bite into the snow. The shift of weight forward causes the ski to deform, shortening the radius of curvature along the edge biting the snow, and initiates the turn. The shovel of the ski, now angled as well, is able to xe2x80x9ccarvexe2x80x9d into the snow, as well, and guides the ski through the turn. This style of turning is known as xe2x80x9ccarving.xe2x80x9d
If the weight of the rider is applied too far forward of the intended mounting point, as conceived by the ski designer, the distribution of weight will be improperxe2x80x94the shovel will be caused to dig and the tail will lift, reducing the overall controlling contact of the edge of the ski with the surface of the snow. Likewise, if the skier""s weight is applied far behind the intended mounting point, the tip and shovel will not track, and the initiation of a carve turn by rolling the edge over will be frustrated. By design, the optimum point of contact for weight distribution for a ski is the intended mounting point indicated by the ski manufacturer. When skiing with two skis and carving a turn, the inside edge of both skis, with respect to the inside of the turn, are in contact with the snow and tracking through the turn. To accomplish this positioning, one ski is extended away from the skier farther than the other.
The process of turning a snowboard is quite similar. By design, a snowboard is much more uniform in thickness throughout its length, and the stance of the snowboarded is fore and aft of the center of the board. As with a ski, a turn is effectuated by rolling the edge of the board, which in turn, causes the radius of curvature for the board to change, the edge to bite, and the board to carve through the turn.
For both the ski and the snowboard, lateral gravitational forces build and pull against the skier as the ski or board carves around the turn. The skier counteracts this G-force by leaning, and thereby, shifting his or her center of gravity to stay precisely in line with the centrifugal and gravitational forces encountered throughout the turn. If the force applied by the skier to the edge of the ski or board is insufficient, the ski or board will slide, and the turn will fail. Likewise, if the force is too great, the edge will breakaway from the snow surface, and the turn will fail as the skier slides sideways, falls, or worse.
Even when simply traversing across the slope, it is the edge and its contact with the snow that permits the skier to avoid sliding downhill. In practice, when skiing on two skis, a skier traversing a slope has one ski slightly higher than the other ski, permitting the skier to remain vertical, and causing the uphill edges of the skis to dig into the snow for directional control. It should be noted that this arrangement of the skis, one above the other, is the same relative configuration of the skis with respect to one another as occurs in the process of carving a turn where one ski is extended further from the skier than the other so that the edge can bite and carve through the turn. Thus, it can be seen that effective edge contact and the length of the edge of the ski or snowboard in contact with the snow during a turn or in a traverse is highly important.
The present invention relates to interconnecting preferably two alpine-type skis for the purpose of enjoying the feel of snowboarding with the advantages provided by alpine skis regarding agility of turning, response, and edge contact.
The known prior art relating to interconnecting or coupling two skis is generally concerned with rocker arm devices, or xe2x80x9ca-armxe2x80x9d devices. Such devices have an axis of rotation that is parallel to the axis of the ski and concentrate the skier""s weight fore and aft of the preferred loading point intended by the designer of the ski, e.g., as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,354 (Lion) and 4,175,759 (Strunk). More specifically, the application of the skier""s weight to the skis is determined by the rocker arms positioned directly beneath the boot bindings. To permit a snowboard fore and aft stance, these rocker arms are necessarily mounted to the skis fore and aft of the manufacturer""s intended loading spot. Because of the physics involved in such level arm devices, in most cases, the horizontal distance between the edges of the skis will not be maintained, and in fact, will grow narrower as one ski is extended further below the other. Systems such as Lion and Strunk are further limited in that the parallel axis of rotation prohibits cant of one ski relative to the other, e.g., one ski is simply lifted in its entirety. The mechanics of such rocker arm linkage systems also necessitate substantially raising the platform upon which the bindings will be affixed to permit the skier to attach his or her boots. Such a rise in elevation may be undesirable in many situations, as it causes the skier""s center of gravity to be elevated further away from the snow.
Such lifting of one ski relative to the other assumes that the snow upon which the device is being used is relatively smooth. xe2x80x9cRoughxe2x80x9d, as applied to terrain, can have a variety of different meanings, depending upon the scale employed to measure roughness. Typically, in alpine skiing and snowboarding, roughness is desired on a large scale, such as a truly inclined snow-covered slope of a mountain. Many skiers enjoy the challenge of skiing through moguls, small mounds of snow. As used herein with regard to skiing, xe2x80x9croughxe2x80x9d means having bumps of a diameter less than one ski length and, particularly, of a diameter approximately equal to the distance separating the outer edges of the two skis.
On rough terrain, recreational equipment of the rocker arm prior art form will, at best, provide a bumpy ride, for the simple lifting of a ski does not provide sufficient control over the position of the skis and proper distribution of the skier""s weight. It is desirable that the linkage between the skis provide some resiliency to accommodate rough terrain, and more specifically, to permit the skis to cant as necessary to maintain desired contact with the snow surface.
A primary object and feature of the present invention is to fulfill the above-mentioned needs by the provision of an improved system for winter recreation akin to snowboarding, particularly a device incorporating feel of snowboarding with the response and control of alpine-style skis. An object and feature of the invention is to provide a system for dynamically linking two skis in such a manner as to achieve coordination of ski edge alignment. Another object and feature of the present invention is to support the linkage and rider assembly coordinating the two skis above the two skis, in such manner that it is not in contact with the snow.
Yet another object and feature of the present invention is to improve rider balance, control, and efficiency by moving the force that a rider exerts on a present day snowboard or snowboard-style device from fore and aft of the board manufacturer""s intended center point when carving to specifically coincide with the ski manufacturer""s intended center point of two alpine skis operating in a coordinated fashion.
Further, it is an object and feature hereof, by incorporating lateral rotation in the linkage assembly, to provide for cant of the skis over rough terrain. Still another object and feature of the present invention is to maintain substantially parallel alignment among the skis and the main assembly of the linkage. Yet another object and feature of the present invention is to permit vertical motion among the skis and the main assembly of the linkage. Another object and feature of the present invention is to provide such coordination of edge alignment while permitting longitudinal cant of the skis relative to one another. Additionally, an object and feature of the invention is to provide a linkage system for interconnecting two skis and controlling the lift and cant of the skis.
Still another object and feature of the present invention is to maintain a fixed horizontal separation between the skis. More specifically, it is an object and feature of the present invention to maintain a fixed horizontal separation between the skis to maintain proper and consistent distribution of the rider""s weight and applied force as translated to the left or right edges of the skis when turning. Still another object and feature of the present invention is a linkage system that permits the rider""s feet to be placed fore and aft of the intended mounting position, as intended by the ski designer, but which applies the weight and force of the rider to the intended mounting position, as intended by the ski designer. More specifically, it is an object and feature of the invention to permit the rider to enjoy a snowboard stance, while permitting the skis to carve, as they are designed to do.
Still another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a linkage system that transfers rotational torque, as applied by the skier, to both skis, such that both skis roll the edge to carve a turn. Still another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a linkage system using only rotary motion about an axis transverse to the longitudinal axis of the skis for controlling two interconnected skis. Another object and feature of the invention is to use only rotary motion for lifting one ski relative to a second ski. Still another object and feature of the present invention is the use of only two skis, which is desirable, as skis are typically sold only in matched sets.
Still another object and feature of the present invention is to provide the ability to maintain a relatively low point for mounting the rider""s bindings, thereby minimizing vertical displacement of the rider""s center of gravity. A further object and feature of the invention is that the controlling linkage between the two skis be resilient to rough terrain. Still another object and feature of the invention is to permit the rider, employing normal fore and aft stance, to have a natural fore and aft feeling of horizontal motion as he or she leans forwards or backwards to initiate a turn.
Additional objects and features of the invention will be set forth in the following description, and in part, will be obvious from the following description, and/or may be learned and realized through practice of the invention.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a snowboard system, comprising, in combination: at least one first ski lying substantially in a first plane and having a first longitudinal axis; at least one second ski lying substantially in a second plane and having a second longitudinal axis; at least one mounting assembly structured and arranged to mount at least one boot binding; and at least one linkage structured and arranged to link the at least one mounting assembly to and between the at least one first ski and the at least one second ski; the at least one mounting assembly lying normally in a substantially horizontal third plane above the first and second planes and having a third longitudinal axis; wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to maintain the first and second planes normally substantially parallel to the third plane, maintain the first, second and third planes to be never simultaneously collectively co-planar, maintain substantially parallel alignment among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; control vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; maintain substantially fixed horizontal separation among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; permit rotation of the at least one first ski and the at least one second ski about an axis of rotation transverse to the third longitudinal axis; and permit cant between the at least one first ski relative to the at least one second ski.
In addition, this invention provides such system wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to control vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis so that vertical motion of the first longitudinal axis is approximately equal and opposite to vertical motion of the second longitudinal axis relative to the third longitudinal axis. Further, it provides such a system wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to impart motion to the at least one mounting assembly along the third longitudinal axis in response to vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis.
In still further addition, this invention further provides such system wherein the at least one linkage comprises: at least one double throw crank, the at least one double throw crank having at least one substantially co-linear shaft, a first free end parallel with the at least one substantially co-linear shaft and having a first offset from the at least one substantially co-linear shaft, and a second free end parallel with the at least one substantially co-linear shaft and having a second offset from the at least one substantially co-linear shaft; at least one first journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one first ski, the at least one first journal box being structured and arranged to receive the first free end of the at least one double throw crank; at least one second journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one second ski, the at least one second journal box being structured and arranged to receive the second free end of the at least one double throw crank; and at least one crank support box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly, the at least one crank support box being structured and arranged to receive the at least one substantially co-linear shaft in a position substantially transverse to the third longitudinal axis.
Further still, this invention further provides such system wherein the at least one linkage comprises: a solid double throw crank, the solid double throw crank having a shaft, a first free end parallel with the shaft and having a first offset from the shaft, and a second free end parallel with the shaft and having a second offset from the shaft; at least one first journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one first ski, the at least one first journal box being structured and arranged to receive the first free end of the solid double throw crank; at least one second journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one second ski, the second journal box being structured and arranged to receive the second free end of the solid double throw crank; and at least one bearing box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly, the at least one bearing box being structured and arranged to receive the shaft in a position substantially transverse to the third longitudinal axis. In addition, it provides such system wherein the at least one linkage comprises at least two linkages. And it provides such a system wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to impart motion to the at least one mounting assembly along the third longitudinal axis in response to vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; and also, wherein the at least one mounting assembly is structured and arranged to mount two boot bindings; and further, wherein the at least one bearing box is structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly between locations for the two boot bindings.
Furthermore, this invention provides such a system wherein the at least one linkage comprises: an articulated double throw crank, the articulated double throw crank having a first shaft comprising a first gear, a first free end parallel with the first shaft and having a first offset from the first shaft, a second shaft comprising a second gear, a second free end parallel with the second shaft and having a second offset from the second shaft; at least one first journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one first ski, the at least one first journal box being structured and arranged to receive the first free end of the articulated double throw crank; at least one second journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one second ski, the second journal box being structured and arranged to receive the second free end of the articulated double throw crank; and at least one gearbox structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly, the at least one gearbox being further structured and arranged to receive and house the first gear and the second gear in meshing relationship, with the first and second shafts in positions substantially transverse to the third longitudinal axis, so that the first free end and the second free end rotate about the gearbox in opposite directions.
In addition, it provides such a system wherein the at least one linkage comprises two linkages. And it provides such a system wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to impart motion to the at least one mounting assembly along the third longitudinal axis in response to vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; and also, wherein the at least one mounting assembly is structured and arranged to mount two boot bindings; and further, wherein the at least one gearbox is structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly between locations for the two boot bindings.
Yet furthermore, this invention provides such a system wherein the at least one mounting assembly comprises, in combination: at least one sub-assembly structured and arranged to attach to the at least one linkage; attached to the sub-assembly, at least one rider assembly structured and arranged to provide at least one mounting for at least one boot binding; at least one connection bar structured and arranged to rotatably attach between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly, wherein the at least one rider assembly is permitted to rotate about an axis of rotation transverse to the third longitudinal axis; and at least one expansion system structured and arranged to apply separation force between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly. And, such system wherein the at least one expansion system is structured and arranged to be adjustable.
Still furthermore, this invention provides such a system wherein the at least one mounting assembly comprises, in combination: at least one sub-assembly structured and arranged to attach to the at least one linkage; attached to the sub-assembly, at least one rider assembly structured and arranged to provide at least one mounting for at least one boot binding; at least one connection bar structured and arranged to rotatably attach between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly, wherein the at least one rider assembly is permitted to rotate about an axis of rotation transverse to the third longitudinal axis; and at least one expansion system structured and arranged to apply separation force between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly.
Moreover, the present invention provides, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, such an apparatus for linking at least one first ski lying substantially in a first plane and having a first longitudinal axis to at least one second ski lying substantially in a second plane and having a second longitudinal axis, comprising, in combination: at least one mounting assembly structured and arranged to mount at least one boot binding; and at least one linkage structured and arranged to link the at least one mounting assembly to and between the at least one first ski and the at least one second ski; the at least one mounting assembly lying normally in a substantially horizontal third plane above the first and second planes and having a third longitudinal axis; wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to maintain the first and second planes normally substantially parallel to the third plane, maintain the first, second and third planes to be never simultaneously collectively co-planar, maintain substantially parallel alignment among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; control vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; maintain substantially fixed horizontal separation among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; permit rotation of the at least one first ski and the at least one second ski about an axis of rotation transverse to the third longitudinal axis; permit cant between the at least one first ski relative to the at least one second ski.
In addition, this invention provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to control vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis so that vertical motion of the first longitudinal axis is approximately equal and opposite to the vertical motion of the second longitudinal axis relative to the third longitudinal axis. Further, it provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to impart motion to the at least one mounting assembly along the third longitudinal axis in response to vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis.
In still further addition, this invention further provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage comprises: at least one double throw crank, the at least one double throw crank having at least one substantially co-linear shaft, a first free end parallel with the at least one substantially co-linear shaft and having a first offset from the at least one substantially co-linear shaft, and a second free end parallel with the at least one substantially co-linear shaft and having a second offset from the at least one substantially co-linear shaft; at least one first journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one first ski, the at least one first journal box being structured and arranged to receive the first free end of the at least one double throw crank; at least one second journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one second ski, the at least one second journal box being structured and arranged to receive the second free end of the at least one double throw crank; and at least one crank support box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly, the at least one crank support box being structured and arranged to receive the at least one substantially co-linear shaft in a position substantially transverse to the third longitudinal axis.
Further still, this invention further provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage comprises: a solid double throw crank, the solid double throw crank having a shaft, a first free end parallel with the shaft and having a first offset from the shaft, and a second free end parallel with the shaft and having a second offset from the shaft; at least one first journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one first ski, the at least one first journal box being structured and arranged to receive the first free end of the solid double throw crank; at least one second journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one second ski, the second journal box being structured and arranged to receive the second free end of the solid double throw crank; and at least one bearing box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly, the at least one bearing box being structured and arranged to receive the shaft in a position substantially transverse to the third longitudinal axis. In addition, it provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage comprises at least two linkages. And it provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to impart motion to the at least one mounting assembly along the third longitudinal axis in response to vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; and also, wherein the at least one mounting assembly is structured and arranged to mount two boot bindings; and further, wherein the at least one bearing box is structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly between locations for the two boot bindings.
Furthermore, this invention provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage comprises: an articulated double throw crank, the articulated double throw crank having a first shaft comprising a first gear, a first free end parallel with the first shaft and having a first offset from the first shaft, a second shaft comprising a second gear, a second free end parallel with the second shaft and having a second offset from the second shaft; at least one first journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one first ski, the at least one first journal box being structured and arranged to receive the first free end of the articulated double throw crank; at least one second journal box structured and arranged to attach to the at least one second ski, the second journal box being structured and arranged to receive the second free end of the articulated double throw crank; and at least one gearbox structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly, the at least one gearbox being further structured and arranged to receive and house the first gear and the second gear in meshing relationship, with the first and second shafts in positions substantially transverse to the third longitudinal axis, so that the first free end and the second free end rotate about the gearbox in opposite directions.
In addition, it provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage comprises two linkages. And it provides such apparatus wherein the at least one linkage is structured and arranged to impart motion to the at least one mounting assembly along the third longitudinal axis in response to vertical motion among the first longitudinal axis, second longitudinal axis and third longitudinal axis; and also, wherein the at least one mounting assembly is structured and arranged to mount two boot bindings; and further, wherein the at least one gearbox is structured and arranged to attach to the at least one mounting assembly between locations for the two boot bindings.
Yet furthermore, this invention provides such apparatus wherein the at least one mounting assembly comprises, in combination: at least one sub-assembly structured and arranged to attach to the at least one linkage; attached to the sub-assembly, at least one rider assembly structured and arranged to provide at least one mounting for at least one boot binding; at least one connection bar structured and arranged to rotatably attach between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly, wherein the at least one rider assembly is permitted to rotate about an axis of rotation transverse to the third longitudinal axis; and at least one expansion system structured and arranged to apply separation force between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly. And, such apparatus wherein the at least one expansion system is structured and arranged to be adjustable.
Still furthermore, this invention provides such apparatus wherein the at least one mounting assembly comprises, in combination: at least one sub-assembly structured and arranged to attach to the at least one linkage; attached to the sub-assembly, at least one rider assembly structured and arranged to provide at least one mounting for at least one boot binding; at least one connection bar structured and arranged to rotatably attach between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly, wherein the at least one rider assembly is permitted to rotate about an axis of rotation transverse to the third longitudinal axis; and at least one expansion system structured and arranged to apply separation force between the at least one rider assembly and the at least one sub-assembly.